


Смысл

by DinLulz



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Dark, Drama, Established Relationship, M/M, Philosophy, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:28:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25589881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DinLulz/pseuds/DinLulz
Summary: "Странная штука – смерть. Пускай многие всю жизнь проживают так, будто никакой смерти нет вовсе, добрую половину наших дней именно смерть служит одной из главных мотиваций нашего существования... Мы страшимся ее, конечно, однако еще больше страшимся, что она заберет не нас, а кого-то другого. Ведь самое жуткое – это когда смерть забывает про нас. Обрекая на одиночество".Фредерик Бакман.
Relationships: Elijah Kamski/Gavin Reed





	Смысл

— Где ты взял эту херню? — смотря на предмет в руках собеседника, чуть менее, чем безразлично, спрашивает детектив.

— Это не херня, Гэвин. Это Кольт «Королевская Кобра» девяносто шестого года выпуска, — не отрываясь от оружия, спокойно отвечает Элайджа. — Хорошо сохранился для своих лет, не правда ли? Он сделан из нержавеющей стали, рукоять из неопрена. Такой красивый и такой смертоносный. Я всегда считал, что внешний вид вещи так же важен, как и функционал. Иначе какой в этом смысл?

— Так, ладно. Я знаю, что ты, блять, можешь продолжать это бесконечно долго, пока не дождёшься повтора вопроса. — Гэвин вздохнул. — Где же ты его взял? И нахуя он тебе? Ты же не коллекционер, да и пистолет у тебя уже есть.

— Насколько я знаю, такой револьвер можно получить и законным путём. Но я посчитал, что это слишком долго. Даркнет — лучший помощник в подобных делах. — Камски переводит взгляд с револьвера на Рида. — А вот зачем он мне — это уже интересный вопрос. Порой наступает в жизни такой момент, когда хочется чего-то… другого. Когда всё надоедает, понимаешь? Кто-то может прыгать с парашютом, кто-то заниматься скалолазанием. Я же решил играть по-крупному.

— Ты купил револьвер, чтобы играть в русскую рулетку, я правильно понимаю?

— Да. Для чего же ещё можно покупать револьвер? — Он делает паузу. — Все играют со смертью каждый день: кто-то в догонялки, кто-то в гляделки. Я же решил поиграть с ней в лотерею. Давно мечтал о чём-то подобном. И только недавно набрался смелости. Одиночество заставляет задумываться о всяких вещах… — Вновь опустив взгляд на «Кольт», Камски как-то непривычно для детектива замолкает, а его взгляд будто… выражает грусть? Но это лишь мгновение. — Я думаю, хватит пока пустых разговоров. Это утомляет нас обоих.

Элайджа аккуратно берёт револьвер в руку, заряжает единственный патрон, крутит барабан. Так же осторожно упирает ствол в подбородок. Зажмуривается. Медлит. «Ему страшно», — подмечает для себя Рид, смотря, как руки Камски едва заметно трясутся. Гэвин не удивлён. Удивляется он тогда, когда Элайджа всё-таки нажимает на курок. После щелчка следует тихий облегчённый вздох кого-то из них.

— Сказал, что не боишься смерти, а сам трясёшься как псина, — стараясь выглядеть как можно более безразличным, говорит детектив.

— Я не говорил, что не боюсь смерти, — опуская «Кольт» обратно на стол, отвечает он. — Я боюсь. Очень боюсь. Но страх не так силён, как любопытство. Как думаешь, что за гранью? Пустота? Ад или рай? Перерождение? А может, параллельная вселенная, в которой я не нажал на курок? Что там, Гэвин? — Камски внимательно смотрел на Рида, будто и вправду ждал ответа на этот вопрос. Будто думал, что детектив знает ответ. Гэвину стало не по себе от такого взгляда.

— Да я откуда знаю, блять? — Рид принял защитную позицию. Его одновременно и бесило, и беспокоило такое поведение. Но беспокойство он, как обычно, старался спрятать максимально глубоко в себе.

— Да… Откуда тебе знать, — опустив взгляд, печально говорит Элайджа. — Ты не задумываешься о таких вещах, верно? Тебе незачем. Ты живёшь от выходных до выходных, ожидая момента, когда можно поехать в бар и без угрызений совести напиться. Твоя жизнь проста. Не надо ни о чём думать. Просто живи да радуйся. — Он вновь поднимает взгляд на детектива. — Я даже немного завидую тебе. Ты легко можешь найти себе цель в жизни. Знаешь, простую цель. Вроде накопить на квартиру, машину или поездку куда-нибудь в Европу. У меня же не может быть такой цели. Никакой цели уже быть не может.

— Ты пьян? — не найдя, что ещё можно сказать, задаёт вопрос Рид.

— Недостаточно пьян, — уверенно отвечает Камски.

Гэвин хотел что-то ответить. Может, сказать какую-то колкость, но не решился, смотря на то, как Элайджа вновь берёт «Кольт» в руку. Его всё ещё потряхивает, но он уже делает всё с большей уверенностью, чем в первый раз. И вновь щелчок. И вновь вздох, но уже более тихий и точно принадлежащий Камски.

— Ты отвратительный человек, Гэвин. У тебя столько возможностей, но ты ничего с этим не делаешь. Продолжаешь существовать. — Он тяжело вздыхает, переводя взгляд с пустоты на детектива. — Но я всё равно хуже. Я всегда в твоих глазах был червём, ведь так? Ты прав. Чертовски прав, Гэвин.

Тишина. Они оба молчат. Никаких вопросов нет, никаких ответов тоже. Вакуум. Будто даже воздуха нет. Кажется, они оба чувствуют себя максимально отвратительно, но ничего не делают.

— Что тебе мешает просто найти какой-то смысл жизни, не связанный с деньгами? — задумчиво протягивает Рид.

— Я, — шёпотом отвечает Элайджа.

— Это звучит очень тупо. Я не приезжал всего месяц, а ты в это время башкой тронулся.

— Да, тронулся. Правда. Мне кажется, у меня проблемы, — понижая тон едва ли не на каждом новом слоге, говорит Камски. А потом он порывается ещё что-то сказать, но закрывает рот.

Детектив ничего не говорит. Не знает, что нужно сказать, поэтому молчит, надеясь, что Элайджа всё-таки продолжит. И его надежды оправдываются.

— Ты меня любишь? — вопрос слишком неожиданный и прямой. Слишком неправильный, недопустимый. Такое нельзя было спрашивать никому из них, потому что ответ в любом случае будет ложью.

— Что? Боже, да ты идиот, — Гэвин выдавливает из себя истеричную насмешку.

— Да. Да, я идиот… Ты прав.

На этот раз Камски не трясёт. Он больше не боится. Лишь подносит револьвер к подбородку и нажимает на крючок. Громкий звук отражается от голых стен большого помещения. «Кольт» звонко приземляется на пол.

Рид сидит, безразлично смотря на теперь уже просто тело напротив. Вытаскивает из кармана пачку сигарет, закуривает. Элайджа никогда не разрешал курить в своём доме. Теперь запретить некому.

— Мы даже жить по-человечески не умеем… О какой любви может идти речь?


End file.
